


Dave and Jane Make a Cream Pie

by gummysnakes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breasts, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Kissing, Making Love, Making Out, Naughty, Nipple Play, Seduction, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummysnakes/pseuds/gummysnakes
Summary: Is a summary even really necessary?





	

**TG: dude im telling you i have no idea**

**TG: shes not picking up her phone or anything?**

**EB: no! she's not and i'm honestly kind of worried?**

**TG: what are you worried about dude shes a grown ass woman**

**TG: her phones probs out of battery or something**

**TG: how long has it been since you spoke to her**

**EB: a couple of days**

**TG: lmao damn dude no relax**

**TG: i bet its totally a phone-oriented issue**

**TG: look i gotta go but ill talk to you later about this**

**EB: bleh! alright, fine.**

**EB: hope i can talk to her again soon.**

* * *

Dave sighed and switched his online status to Idle, far too busy to deal with John's worry at the moment. There were other things that currently had Dave's attention. Speaking of which…

He felt Jane's hand grace his cheek, and he glanced over with a bit of a smirk to his expression.

"That was John, was it not?" asked Jane, with a slight pout to her lips. "What did he want? You won't be leaving, will you?"

"Hell fuck no I ain't leaving," Dave said, "He just wanted to know where you were because you haven't said a word to him in like, forever. Which is two days of John-time."

"Oh… Poor John. I really ought to get my phone repaired. Oh well. At least this means I do not have to do anything except focus on you, hm?" Jane smiled and nuzzled against Dave in bed, keeping her arms wrapped around one of Dave's as she relaxed. Dave smiled down at Jane, though his sunglasses would hide the true elation behind his expression.

He was so, so lucky.

"Hell yeah. We can do anything we want, babe."

"Indeed we can. As a matter of fact… With no one to distract us, I think there's something I would absolutely love to do with you, Dave…"

"Did you… Want to…" Dave pauses for a second, pushing his sunglasses up higher onto his face. "Watch a movie?"

Jane blinked behind her frames. "Not exactly, no!"

"Play a game?"

"Mmm. Perhaps that's one way to look at it..."

"Is it baking? Is baking a game?" asked Dave. Jane scoffed.

"Oh come now, Dave, there's more to me than just baking…" With that, Jane smiled slyly and lowered the bedsheets, which up until now had been covering her bare breasts. But now they were exposed for Strider to ogle at once more, and Dave soon caught himself staring. God damn those things were hypnotic.

"Are you quite alright, Dave? You seem more than a little distracted…" Jane smiled seductively, loving to tease him.

"Yeah, no thanks to you." Dave made an effort to pull his eyes away from Jane's breasts, and instead leaned in to kiss her on the lips, gently gracing her cheek with his fingertips. Jane immediately and happily returned the loving kiss, making a small sound of delight as she indulged in Strider.

Now wrapping both of her arms around Dave, Jane pulled him even closer, to the point where Dave had fallen atop Jane and kept the kiss going, making out with her in bed. Jane found Dave delicious, and Dave found Jane delectable.

"Mmmmf…" Jane moaned through the kiss, reaching down to pull the blanket up over the both of them, just like she had done last time. It served to make things more comfortable and cozy between the two lovers. With the blanket raised, Dave settled between Jane's legs and continued to kiss her deeply, sliding a hand over to Crocker's breast to caress it under his touch.

Jane sighed pleasurably, and she then pulled away from the kiss to breathe easier. Reaching up, Jane moved her fingers through Dave's blonde hair, simply just to _touch_ him and _feel_ him. Dave's other hand finds Jane's other breast, and now he's fondling both of them happily, smirking down at her. Jane can't help but giggle from that.

"You look quite happy with this."

"Hell yeah, how can I not be?" asked Dave, emphasizing that by squeezing both of Jane's breasts playfully. "Check out what I'm doing right now."

"Believe me," said Jane, "I am well aware. By the way, Dave, do you want to take your sunglasses off?"

"Nope, not really,"said Dave with a light shrug.

"...What if I wanted you to take them off?" Jane chanced, smiling innocently at Dave, who could only arch an eyebrow.

"Now why would you want that?"

"Because I want to see your eyes, you silly goose!" Jane's innocent smile never left. "It is just you and I in here of course… But if you are too shy to remove them, I completely understand."

Dave paused. After a thoughtful moment, Dave took his glasses off and put them on the nightstand, blinking and rubbing his eyes. "God damn, everything's so bright."

"Hmmm. I wonder why."

"Shut it, Crocker." Dave pressed himself close to Jane, his deep red eyes staring into her deep blue ones. Now that Jane had what she wanted, she could get back with the teasing.

"Perhaps you ought to make me "shut it," Dave," Jane said confidently. Dave took that as a challenge, immediately going back to kissing Jane deeply.

Even through the kiss, Crocker could hardly stifle her moaning. She was, admittedly, quite needy when it came to this sort of thing, and she was thankful that Dave was so giving. "Ah, Dave," whispered Jane, running her fingers down Strider's back, "I… I want you, Dave…" Her cheeks were tinged red from arousal and slight embarrassment, and Dave lowered himself slightly to kiss and nip at Jane's neck.

He planted a few kisses there before he did anything else, warming up Jane even further by teasing her with his lips upon her skin. He left a trail of kisses across Jane's neck, nuzzling himself there, causing Jane to squeal and shudder with delight. Finally, Dave speaks again.

"God, you sound _hungry_ for me…" Dave mentioned with a whisper, exhaling a warm breath over where he kissed Jane only moments ago.

"Mmm… I'm hungry for something, alright…" Jane ground herself up against Dave sensually and spoke her next line carefully. "I think I'm in the mood for a cream pie…"

Dave blinked. "Wow Jane, I think we need to pause and assess just how fucking filthy that just was. That was hands down the dirtiest thing you've ever said to me."

Jane went red in the face, covering her own mouth as she grinned. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry! I was under the impression that it would have been sexy! I didn't startle you too much, did I?"

"I'm just messing with you, Jane. Of _course_ it was hot. And kind of dorky. But that's just you in general." Dave slid a finger down Jane's tummy, across her navel. "Isn't it?"

"Is not," She stuck her tongue out at Dave, only to immediately moan out shortly when Dave brings his hand down to Jane's entrance.

"You sure?" he asked, "Are you totally sure?"

"N-No…?" Jane whimpered quietly as Dave began to work at Jane's entrance beneath the covers, sliding a couple of fingers into her slick and warm pussy.

"Noooope," he says despite this, keeping his composure as he pushed his fingers inside Jane Crocker, slowly working them inside of her. "You're totally a dork, Jane. Sorry, but it's just the truth. But that's fine, because you're _my_ dork."

Jane huffed, closing her eyes as she arched her back and leaned more into the pillow behind her, grinding herself over Dave's fingers. "O-Oh my… God… Dave…"

He pulls his fingers out, slowly, and at first Jane is almost disheartened by it. But then her worries are quelled when Dave pushes his fingers back in, and repeats the motion, again and again, pumping his fingers in and out of Jane's wet cunt.

"Dave… Please… Nnghh…" Jane sighed pleasurably, pushing herself much closer to Dave as she moaned and begged for more. Dave, who smiled through all this, was quite enjoying Jane's sounds of pleasure and begging for more.

"Please?" he asked, doing the teasing this time, "Please what, Jane? You gotta be a bit more specific."

"D-Dave…" moaned Jane, before whispering huskily, "You need to…" And then she trailed off, mumbling under her breath. Dave brought his head a bit closer to get a better listen.

"What was that?" he asked, "Gonna have to speak up a little there, Jane."

"Please-" And then she mumbled once again. Dave slid his fingers back and out of her pussy, before teasing her clit with his exploring digits, causing Jane to squeal with pleasure once again.

"P-Please… F-Fuck me! Fuck me, please!" she moaned out, blushing intensely as she cursed. Dave was satisfied with that response, and he brought his mouth over to Jane's ear so she could listen to his whispering directly.

"Damn Jane, I never thought I'd ever hear you curse like that…" Dave kissed Jane's cheek, but made sure to pin her down to the bed just how she liked, and position himself at her entrance.

He looked down lovingly at Jane, who bit her lip and nodded at Dave's silent question. With nothing more to hold either of them back, Dave slid himself deep into Jane's warm and wet cunt, pushing his cock deep into his lover's entrance as she moaned out in pure pleasure.

"Ahhh… Ohhhh fffff…" Jane blushed intensely, trying to keep a lid on her cursing as she immediately started to hump back against Dave, eager to take in as much of him as she can. She looked up at Dave, looked up at his imposing red eyes, and she smiled, matching his own.

"Nnff… Oh fuck, Jane…" moaned Dave, bringing his mouth back to Jane's neck so he could suppress his moans and tease Jane there at the same time. He continued his deep and rhythmic thrusts, kissing Jane's neck many times as he pumped his hips back and forth, again and again.

Jane continued to moan and writhe with pleasure as Dave assaulted her neck with kisses and little bites, still keeping up with his thrusts as he fucked her. Jane wrapped her legs around Dave, keeping him as close as possible. She didn't want him going anywhere, and she sure as hell didn't want him pulling out.

She moved her delicate fingers through Dave's hair as he kissed her neck, moaning out as Dave leaves a particularly hard bite on her skin. Dave then pulls away, bringing his face back to Jane's to kiss her tenderly, deeply, _passionately_.

"Mmm…!" Jane moaned through the kiss, legs shaking a bit from the pleasure as she was so thoroughly fucked by Dave. "Mmmff…!"

"Mmhmm…" Dave reached under the covers once again to caress Jane's breasts, fondling them as he pumped in and out of her. When he sought more moans from Crocker, Dave then pinched Jane's nipple between two fingers, causing her to buck and grind against him even more.

"D-Dave…" Jane moaned, reaching up to caress his face with both hands, "S-Sugar, I'm gonna…"

"Me too," Dave grunted, picking up the pace with his thrusts as he pumped his thick cock back and forth into Jane's wet and dripping cunt. "Fuck, I'm so close…"

Jane kept her legs wrapped firmly around Dave's waist, her huffs and moans increasing in volume slowly, steadily… Until she reached her powerful climax, moaning loudly and shaking with pleasure as hit her peak. "F-FUCK! Oh my GOD," she cried, her toes curling as she experienced her orgasm.

Dave reached his own climax right when Jane did, pumping her pussy full of his warm and gooey load, unloading himself into her dripping wet cunt. He grunts as his orgasm takes hold, and when he's finished filling Jane up just like she wanted, he sighs deeply and slumps against her.

Jane wraps her arms around Dave again, holding him close as he stayed deep inside of her. The two share a minute of silence, filled in only by the sounds of their breathing. Finally, Dave is first to break the silence, a crooked smile on his face.

"Well hot damn, Jane… There's that "pie" you wanted." Jane responds with a gentle laugh, gently grinding against Dave once again, feeling warm and content and _full_ from Dave finishing inside of her.

"Ooooh, it's as delicious as always…" Jane sighed deeply with pleasure, her eyes drifting closed in her relaxed state. "So, so good…"

Comfortable silence filled the bedroom as Dave and Jane relaxed in each other's embrace, simply just indulging in the sound of their own breathing. It was quiet. Undisturbed. Tranquil.

And then the Ghostbusters theme song begins to play from Dave's phone, which meant that John had taken to calling his best friend rather than send a message. Dave groaned, pressing his face into Jane's neck in an effort to muffle the sound, but Jane giggled and saved Dave the trouble, deciding to finally reach for the phone herself.


End file.
